Jouer avec Naruchan
by Finelame86
Summary: Trad de jactehsniper. Une série de one-shot à propos des employés de la SPR et leur passe-temps favori : ennuyer leur patron avec toutes sortes de blagues et de jeu. Contient des spoilers et semble se diriger vers de Naru/Mai
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde !! Alors me voilà lancer dans la grande aventure de la traduction !!! En effet j'ai découvert l'univers de Ghost Hunt il y a peu et j'ai adoré !!! Toutefois comme cette série doit être peu connue du public français, j'ai découvert peu de fics dans la section en français. Mais comme j'ai de la chance de pouvoir assez bien comprendre l'anglais, j'ai pu aller voir chez eux. J'ai trouvé des histoires vraiment sympas, alors je me suis dit que j'allais les partager avec ceux qui n'avaient pas la chance de pouvoir lire en anglais. J'espère que vous apprécierez ma traduction !!! Ces histoires sont toutes des one-shot humoristiques sur Naru et son équipe…de choc_

_Ah oui, sinon, rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux autres, sauf la traduction ! Vous pouvez trouver la version anglaise sur ffnet _.net/s/4659904/1/Playing_with_Naru_chan

Bonne lecture !!!

**Jouer avec Naru-chan !! (de Jactehsniper)**

1) Mai est une digne opposante.

C'était silencieux. Complètement silencieux.

Un sourcil remua contrarié. C'était _trop_ silencieux.

Le propriétaire du sourcil lança un regard furieux à la porte lui faisant face. Tentant de voir à travers la porte de bois et la pièce suivante, et échouant misérablement. Bien que des mouvements de ce qui était de l'autre côté de la porte pouvait être normalement entendu à ce moment de la journée, il n'y avait étrangement aucun plus petit signe de la présence de quelqu'un.

Une paire de profonds yeux bleus se plissa. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le dossier qui avait auparavant retenu l'attention de la personne fut posé lentement sur le bureau. Il devrait y avoir un son. Beaucoup de bruit, considérant l'heure de la journée, et qui était supposé être dans la pièce à côté. Et cependant, il n'y avait rien à part le silence.

Un doigt tapota de façon répétitive un genou. Il y avait effectivement quelque chose de faux.

Décidant que la situation était assez mauvaise pour exiger une enquête, la chaise fut silencieusement repoussée et libérée. Attentif à ne pas faire un son, le bureau fut contourné, la bibliothèque dépassée et l'armoire à dossier ignorée. La porte, toutefois, était l'objet d'une considération pleine de doutes.

Une main attrapa lentement la poignée de porte. Les sourcils se froncèrent. C'était là, le point de non-retour.

Ouvrir, ou ne pas ouvrir ?

Finalement arrivant une décision, la poigné fut tournée et la porte s'ouvrit très lentement.

Et le silence continuait.

Quatre paires d'yeux étaient concentrées sur l'entrée.

Silence.

Tous les mouvements s'arrêtèrent.

Encore plus de silence.

Un sourcil remua. C'était... Inattendu.

La porte se referma de nouveaux avec un clic inaudible. L'armoire à dossier ignorée, la bibliothèque dépassée, le bureau contourné, et la chaise de nouveau occupée.

Quatre paires d'yeux regardèrent la porte fermée. Lentement, quatre sourires se formèrent sur quatre visages.

Et le silence fut rompu.

« Tu me dois 1000 yen, Takigawa - san. » Dit clairement une voix, résonnant à travers la porte fermée et à porté de voix d'une certaine paire d'oreilles.

« Ah ! » Dit une seconde voix et elle avait l'air déçu. « Qui aurait pensé que Naru aurait été si facile à taquiner ? »

La même paire d'oreilles se renfrogna lorsque le rire d'une jeune femme flotta dans les airs. « Attends juste jusqu'à ce que Lin - san arrive. »

Quelques minutes plus tard quatre paires d'yeux regardèrent la porte d'entrée alors qu'elle s'ouvrait. L'homme dans l'entrée cligna des yeux, ne montrant pas d'autres réactions. Les quatre paires d'yeux continuaient à le fixer alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Quatre personnes habillées en costume noir et avec des perruques noires étaient assises sur les canapés devant lui. Chacune avait un dossier ouvert sur leurs genoux, et tenait une tasse de thé.

Il cligna des yeux une seconde fois. Oui, il y avait en effet quatre faux Naru lui rendant son regard.

« Bonjour Lin - san. » Dit joyeusement le plus jeune des quatre.

« Bon après-midi Taniyama - san. » Répondit-il de sa manière habituelle.

La porte d'entrée fut fermée, un long manteau noir fut pendu au portemanteau, et la porte d'un des bureaux s'ouvrit puis se ferma.

Le silence s'ensuivit.

Puis, pour la plus grande surprise de quatre parmis les six personnes actuellement présentes dans le bureau de la SPR, des éclats de rires étouffés résonnèrent depuis le bureau de Lin.

Mai Taniyama sourit victorieusement, alors que trois autres personnes soupirèrent d'incrédulité.

« Naru - Chan ! ! » Cria-t-elle. « Tu me dois des dîners pour une semaine ! ! »

Un sourcil se souleva d'incrédulité. Avait-il bien entendu ?

Le propriétaire du sourcil lança un regard furieux à la porte en face de lui. Avait-il juste perdu un pari avec Mai ?

Une paire de profonds yeux bleus se plissa. Oui, apparemment il avait.

Un doigt tapota répétitivement un genou de manière pensive. Qu'est-ce que Mai aimerait manger ?

Décidant que la situation était assez mauvaise pour exiger une enquête, une gorge fut éclaircie, et deux mots furent prononcés : « Mai ! Thé ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Me revoilà !! J'espères qu'en ce début d'année, tout va bien pour tout le monde et que l'on aura encore le plaisir de lire toujours plus de belles fics, sur nos séries, livres, filmas et animé préférés !!!! Pour ma part, j'apportes ma petite contribution avec ce nouveau chapitre.

Pour répondre à une question, je précises que toute cette histoire est une suite de one-shot, qui peuvent se lire individuellement (mais c'est mieux de les lires dans l'ordre…) surtout centré sur Naru.

Voilà, j'espères recevoir vos commentaires (sur la traduction, si vous trouver qu'il faudrait des modifications et autres choses). Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas de bêta, et que j'espères donc avoir fait le moins de fautes possibles !

Régalez vous !!!

Chapitre 2

Chat, c'est toi qui y es !

Le grand homme tapota son bras irrité, fixant un regard froid à ses employés bruyants. Ou plutôt, pour être plus précis, sa jeune assistante ; qui avait parlé non-stop depuis le moment où elle était sortie du van. Les cinq personnes avec qui elle parlait l'avaient rejointe sans penser un moment. Même la médium vêtue d'un kimono, qui normalement se montrait réservée, avait été rapidement prise dans la discussion de Mai.

Aucun d'entre eux debout de l'avait remarqué raclant sa gorge. Pas un seul d'entre eux n'avait donné la moindre attention à sa présence. Ses yeux se plissèrent lentement, alors que le groupe commençait à rire de quelque chose que son autre assistant avait dit.

Trop c'est trop. Il était grand temps que Mai apprenne que son travail passait en premier, les discussions ensuite. Ou à l'extrême limite, faire les deux en même temps.

" Mai. " Dit-il fortement, prenant le ton 'je ne suis pas impressionné' qu'il adoptait normalement lorsqu'il était ennuyé par la jeune fille. Et puis, ils savaient tous ce que cela signifiait.

Ils firent tous silence et se tournèrent vers lui, plaquant des expressions innocentes sur leurs visages.

" Oui, Naru ? " demanda Mai hésitante. Elle savait qu'elle avait des ennuis, mais elle ne savait pas comment s'en sortir... Pour le moment.

"Le matériel doit être mis en place, les températures de chaque pièce prise, et le client interrogé sur les faits. " Dit-il froidement. " Combien de ces tâches ont été effectuées ? "

" Ahh ... Aucune. " Dit-elle d'un air penaud.

" Et qui va commencer à déballer le matériel et installer la base ? " Demanda-t-il, regardant la jeune fille alors qu'elle grattait son nez dans un effort pour cacher son embarrassement.

"Um... Nous ? " Demanda-t-elle.

" Non. " Naru sourit presque en voyant son visage.

" Non ? " Elle regarda d'un air confus son patron, incertaine quant à la manière d'agir.

" C'est toi. "

Il y eut un silence. Mai regardait vers lui. Il regardait vers elle.

" Toute seule ? " Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

" Exactement. "

Personne ne dit un mot. Mai regardait vers lui. Il regardait vers elle. Puis...

Naru sentit un rapide coup sur son bras, lorsque Mai lui donna un coup. " Chat, c'est toi qui y es. " Elle grimaça malicieusement et courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait dans la direction de la maison. Les cinq autres regardèrent la retraite de Mai, puis Naru puis entre eux.

" Fuyez ! ! " Hurla Takigawa, alors qu'il prenait ses jambes à son cou et courut après Mai. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent exactement. Laissant leur patron derrière.

Naru les fixa. C'était une première.

Il détourna son regard lorsque Lin apparut de l'autre côté du van, un air curieux sur son visage. " Qu'est-ce ? " Commença-t-il à demander, curieux de savoir pourquoi tout le monde était en train de courir vers la maison, mais Naru le coupa.

" Chat, c'est toi qui y es. " Dit-il, tenant un petit coup à Lin, tout comme Mai l'avait frappé. " Maintenant au travail. " Naru partit calmement, ignorant l'expression surprise de Lin.

" Cette fille… " Murmura Naru dans un soupir, supprimant sourire. Bien qu'il détestait l'admettre, il était plutôt amusé.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

À terre !

Naru était irrité. La cause de cette irritation ? Le seul et unique Hoshou Takigawa, et ses cris incessants cris 'à terre !'.

Ce n'était pas une absolue nécessité pour lui de continuer à crier dans l'aire de réception où lui, John, Yasuhara, et Mai était en train de bouger, déplacer, ajuster, assembler, démonter, apporter, sortir, empiler et réorganiser le matériel et la disposition de la salle. Une tâche qui ne pouvait être repoussée plus longtemps, puisqu'ils devaient maintenant caser dans la pièce un bureau supplémentaire, un portemanteau, des armoires, le nouvel espace de travail de Mai, et une nouvelle bibliothèque.

La tâche en elle-même n'était pas gênante, ce qui l'était, c'était le timing. Toutefois, entendre le moine crier « à terre ! » Toutes les minutes ou presque mettait Naru dans un état qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. En fait, ça lui faisait presque regretter d'avoir embauché Yasuhara comme nouvel assistant administratif à mi-temps, et d'avoir promu Mai au rang d'enquêteur.

Presque.

Il s'assit à son bureau, un doigt tapant avec agitation le dossier ouvert devant lui alors que Takigawa hurlait encore une fois. Cette fois suivie par le jappement surpris de Mai, et le rire de Yasuhara. Le sourcil de Naru se souleva. Sûrement, ce supplément de bruit n'était pas nécessaire ?

Il resta assis à broyer du noir dans son bureau, ne voulant pas enquêter, et ne voulant pas leur permettre de faire des histoires comme ils se plaisaient à le faire.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la porte de Naru...

Mai était en train de monter la nouvelle chaise de bureau, tout en surveillant qu'elle ne se tenait pas sur le chemin de Takigawa ou de John alors que qu'ils emportaient les vieilles fournitures dans le van, et apporter les nouvelles à l'intérieur.

Yasuhara ?

Il était chargé de démonter la vieille (et maintenant trop petite) bibliothèque, son contenu stocké en vrac dans un coin avec les pots des plantes.

Et vous pensez que chacun d'entre eux était capable de se coordonner assez afin de ne pas être pris sur le chemin d'une planche, ou d'une pièce de fournitures ?

Non. Certainement pas. L'idée elle-même était très exagérée.

Ayant réalisé ceci très tôt (après avoir été frappé à la tête deux fois), Takigawa avait décidé de lui-même de crier un avertissement chaque fois que quelque chose devenait dangereusement proche de frapper quelqu'un. Une excellente idée, c'était-il dit lui-même, donc il le fit.

Peu importe qu'il sache ou non l'énorme dérangement qu'il causait au jeune homme du bureau derrière lui.

Ainsi, ils continuèrent, heureux comme Larry… Peut-être plus encore.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Naru...

Le doigt de Naru continuait à taper sur les fichiers, de plus en plus agressivement au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Son sourcil avait développé un léger tic, et ses yeux ne s'étaient pas détendus de leurs regards furieux sur la porte close depuis près de 15 minutes.

« À terre ! » Dit fortement Takigawa, vite suivis par un grand bruit et un crac.

Naru se secoua.

Il était sur ses pieds, puis à la porte en un clin d'oeil, déterminé à donner à ses employés son plus meurtrier des regards meurtriers au moment où il ouvrit la porte. La porte fut ouverte et il regarda la scène chaotique devant lui, légèrement stupéfié de voir comment ils avaient pu rendre possible une telle situation.

John était en train de chanceler, essayant d'éviter la masse de papier renversé et le matériel que le bureau de Mai, maintenant monté, déversait sur la chaise, une large plante en pot dans ses bras. Mai était accroupie au milieu de la chaise à moitié assemblée, regardant Takigawa prudemment.

Le dit moine était en train de porter les montants de la bibliothèque sur ses épaules en dehors du bureau ; toutefois, ayant eu besoin d'éviter soudainement Yasuhara, il était maintenant en train d'essayer de regagner son équilibre, devenant dangereusement proche d'aller frapper John et Mai avec son chargement.

Et Yasuhara ?

Il était calmement train de porter le plateau de bureau maintenant vide au coin de la pièce, complètement ignorant du fait qu'il venait juste de répandre son contenu sur le sol. Pourquoi devrait-il s'inquiéter ? Il devait les sortir de toutes façons.

Avant que Naru n'ait pu faire plus que de cligner les yeux, John glissa et perdit son équilibre, tombant sur le côté de Yasuhara et faisant tomber la pauvre plante en pot sur les fournitures de bureau. Yasuhara fit un pas sur sa droite, trébucha sur les chaises à moitié montées, tout droit vers Takigawa. Il y eut tout juste assez de temps pour identifier le drôle de jeu de dominos humains avant que Takigawa ne soit en arrière, évitant la collision imminente.

« Naru ! À terre ! » Lui cria Mai un moment trop tard. La planche vint le frapper avant même qu'il ne puisse enregistrer le mouvement, et avec un bruit sourd, il était allongé sur le sol, sonné par le coup.

Il y eut un silence complet alors que tout le monde regardait Naru. Tous regardaient en retenant la respiration alors qu'il s'assit lentement, et les fixa avec le plus désapprobateur des regards. Mai recula, John rougit d'embarras, et Takigawa était en train d'essayer de paraître innocent.

Et Yasuhara ?

Il faisait un énorme sourire à son patron, le montra, et dit de la plus enthousiaste des manières : « T'es mort. »

Naru n'était _pas_ amusé.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Thé avec Yasuhara

C'était un chaud et lumineux après-midi d'été et Osamu Yasuhara admirait le monde depuis la fenêtre du bureau de la SPR. Il souriait en regardant les rues encombrées (bien plus qu'on ne serait attendu de la part d'un indulgent gardien), appréciant toutes les petites choses qui faisaient de l'été une saison merveilleuse. Oui, les oiseaux chantaient, une légère brise soufflait, les arbres étaient verts, le chat au coin de la rue prenait un bain de soleil, et la rue en dessous était remplie d'enthousiastes acheteurs.

Et bien sûr, le meilleur de tout ça… les jupes.

Oui en effet, l'été était une merveilleuse saison; le meilleur temps de l'année en fait. Non pas pour le soleil, mais pour toutes les femmes en jupes légères et jolies robes d'été. Yasuhara n'aimait rien tant de voir l'espèce féminine montrer ses jambes chaque jours des mois d'été. Et aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception. Il sourit d'un air satisfait, alors qu'un groupe de jeunes femmes traversait la rue, s'échangeant des ragots, leurs jupes se balançant avec le mouvement de leurs hanches. Yasuhara sourit sereinement, perdu dans ses pensées admiratives pour une pièce d'habillement populaire.

Le claquement des hauts talons. Le balancement des hanches faisant voler la jupe d'une manière hypnotisante. La tentation…

"Mai ! Thé!"

…l'odeur du thé…

Yasuhara s'arrêta, curieux du fait que ses pensées aient pris un tour bizarre. Thé ? Pourquoi du thé ? Certes, c'était un breuvage merveilleux, et il l'appréciait plutôt lui-même.

Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien avoir à faire avec les joies de la jupe ?

Après une minute de pensées, cela le frappa : son patron avait appeler Mai pour qu'elle fasse du thé. Toutefois, Mai n'était pas dans le bureau, ayant accompagné Lin pour une course une heure auparavant. Yasuhara pensa que le jeune homme avait oublié cela, et appelé par la force de l'habitude. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge montra que Mai n'était pas sensée rentrer avant au moins dix minutes. Prenant cela en considération, l'adolescent se mit sur ses pieds, son cerveau tournant à toute vitesse. Un sourire malicieux s'installa sur son visage alors qu'un plan se formait dans son esprit. Et bien, il supposait qu'il pouvait remplir le rôle de Mai, le sourire se transforma en rictus diabolique alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la kitchenette.

Ainsi, comme on pouvait s'y attendre (ou pas, selon le cas), après s'être agité pendant près de cinq minutes dans la kitchenette, Yasuhara se présenta devant un Naru vaguement surpris.

"Naru-kun." Dit-il, plaçant le thé sur le bureau et s'asseyant sur la chaise devant ce dernier. Le jeune étudiant en université sirota sa propre tasse de thé, les yeux sur l'horloge, complètement indifférent au regard perçant de Naru.

Avec un léger soupir, Naru s'empara de la tasse restante. Il semblait que son assistant ne comprenne pas le message. Mais, il supposa, que quelques minutes de perdues n'allaient pas changer grand-chose, sa matinée ayant été plus productive que d'habitude après tout.

Heureux avec le timing, Yasuhara baissa sa tasse sur ses genoux, et regarda son patron. " J'espères que tu n'es pas trop occupé." Dit-il doucement. "Il est rare pour nous d'avoir un moment seuls; nous devons utiliser cette opportunité à notre avantage."

Naru s'arrêta au milieu d'une gorgée, rencontrant le regard de l'adolescent. "Vraiment ?" demanda t'il, immédiatement suspicieux envers l'autre garçon. C'était un fait connu que Yasuhara, bien qu'un employé sérieux et un excellent chercheur, était un sérieux fauteur de trouble bien caché.

"Mais bien sûr !" s'exclama le fauteur de trouble, plaçant sa tasse de thé sur la table et se dressant sur ses pieds. Il contourna le bureau, et regarda vers la fenêtre, ne payant aucune attention au regard désapprobateur de Naru. "Après tout, combien de fois Mai-chan quitte t'elle ce bureau lorsque nous sommes tous les deux là ? Jamais ! Nous arrivons et partons à la même heure chaque jour." Dit Yasuhara avec passion. "C'est frustrant !" Il se retourna brutalement, ses yeux brillants d'émotion.

Naru stoppa tout mouvement. Il regarda l'adolescent à lunettes avancer et se diriger vers lui, posant un bras sur le dossier de la chaise. Une petite voix dans le coin de son esprit se demandait ce que son employé avait prévu exactement.

Yasuhara regarda son patron, amusé par la confusion presque parfaitement dissimulée. Il regarda l'horloge, s'assurant que tout marcherait comme prévu, avant de se rapprocher encore plus, utilisant sa main libre pour déplacer gentiment la tasse de thé de Naru sur le bureau. "Je ne passe jamais de temps avec toi, Naru-chan." Murmura t'il, frôlant de sa main la joue de l'homme pris au piège, se rapprochant de son oreille. "Et je voudrais tant passer du temps avec toi." Murmura t'il, en s'assurant de frôler de se lèvres la lobe de l'oreille.

La main de Naru jailli, attrapant le poignet de Yasuhara et l'éloignant de son visage. "Qu'est ce que tu pense être en train de faire exactement ?" demanda t-il d'une voix basse, retenant difficilement un grondement.

_Crash !_

Les yeux des deux garçons se tournèrent vers l'entrée, choqués par la soudaine intervention.

Pour la plus grande joie de Yasuhara, et le plus grand déplaisir de Naru, Mai se tenait dans l'entrée, une pile de disques et de dossiers à ses pieds. Elle regardait complètement choquée la scène devant elle, ses yeux passant de l'un à l'autre dans l'espoir de comprendre exactement dans quoi elle avait atterrie.

Bien sûr, à ses yeux, il paraissait que Naru avait tiré Yasuhara à lui pour ce qu'il semblait, un baiser. Ce qui…et bien… n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle Mai s'attendait interrompre.

"D-Désolé !" bégaya t'elle, finalement détournant ses yeux avec gène, et se baissant pour ramasser les objets à terre aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses." Dit Naru aussi calmement que possible. La colère courait dans tout son corps. Il était furieux envers lui-même d'avoir donné à son assistant l'opportunité de la mettre dans une telle situation.

"Naru-chan ! " protesta Yasuhara, pas du tout prêt à abandonner le jeu. "Je pensai que tu m'aimais !" cria t'il d'un air mélodramatique, s'étranglant pour ne pas rire au regard noir qui lui fut lancé.

"Aimais ?!" hoqueta Mai, les yeux larges comme des soucoupes.

OH. MON. DIEU.

Mai se figea, la bouche grande ouverte.

Naru se renfrogna. Cela ne se passait pas bien. "Je n'ai rien dit de tel." Grogna t-il, rejetant le poignet de Yasuhara loin de lui, et tournant le dos au garçon.

Il y eu un grand silence alors que Naru était sans expression, Mai ébahie, et Yasuhara semblait pensif. Puis soudainement, comme si rien ne c'était passé, Yasuhara se détourna de Naru, et fut au côté de Mai en un instant.

"Mai-chan." Dit-il rapidement, l'aidant à se remettre sur ses pieds. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, Naru-kun est juste trop sans honte pour me taquiner." Il la prit contre lui, encerclant de ses bras sa taille fine. "Tu sais que tu sera toujours la seule pour moi." Mai rougit furieusement à ces mots, Naru grogna presque.

Oui, presque.

"Qui est sans honte ?" demanda froidement Naru. Il se mit sur ses pieds avec la ferme attention de sauver Mai des griffes du démon.

Oui, Yasuhara venait juste de prendre la place de Satan dans l'esprit de Naru. Avec la panoplie complète des cornes, queue, et la fourche. Même les moustaches bouclée.

Yasuhara l'ignora, faisant enrager encore plus son patron. "Mai-chan, cette jupe est fantastique sur toi." Il roucoula, riant silencieusement.

Il pouvait admirer plus de jupe après tout, n'était-il pas chanceux ?!

Il eu peu de temps pour apprécier cette pensée cependant, avant que Naru ne l'atteigne, l'attrape par le col, et l'éloigna d'une Mai toujours rouge et choquée.

_Bien, nous y arrivons, n'est-ce pas ?_ pensa Yasuhara amusé. Il poussa Mai en avant et la projeta vers l'autre garçon, échangeant efficacement sa place avec elle.

_Ooooo, quel charmant vol de jupe._

Naru attrapa le jeune investigatrice avant qu'elle ne puisse tomber, et jeta son plus puissant, induisant coma puis mort, regard de mort à Yasuhara. Qui avait l'air imperturbable. En fait, il était calmement en train de s'épousseter, comme si il n'y avait rien de mal, et que son patron n'avait aucune raison au monde d'être en colère après lui.

"Allons, allons, Naru-kun." Dit-il, mettant en place son air le plus innocent. "Si tu es aussi jaloux, nous pouvons toujours trouver quelque chose qui ferait plaisir à tous les trois." Il fixa Mai, cachant difficilement son amusement à la vue de son visage mortifié lorsque les implications furent comprises. Se forçant afin de ne pas rire, il continua. "Je suis sûr que ça ne dérange pas Mai-chan de partager."

Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Naru ne trouvait pas ses mots. Il fixait Yasuhara, trop furieux pour laisser passer ça, mais trop stupéfait et confus pour trouver un sens aux quinze dernières minutes. Il bafouilla, dans un essai pour former des mots, mais échoua misérablement.

Oui, Naru j-ai-toujours-quelque-chose-à-dire, avait échoué. Echoué de manière grandiose.

_Victoire !_ La voix intérieure de Yasuhara caqueta follement.

"Non ?" demanda t'il de la même manière que si il les avait invité à manger. Il poussa un lourd soupir. "Bien, alors, j'ai bien peur que je ne puisse pas continuer ainsi. Je suis sûr que vous deux trouverez bien quelque chose entre vous." Il se détourna et sortit de la pièce, se tournant légèrement pour fermer la porte derrière deux collègues très confus.

"Laissez moi savoir si jamais vous changez d'avis toutefois." Dit-il joyeusement, fermant la porte.

Yasuhara alla vers la fenêtre, arborant un sourire de sorcier un peu fou, et retourna à son admiration des jupes.

Oui en effet, l'été était une saison magnifique.


End file.
